Klaine Drabbles
by Bananalemons
Summary: Little Klaine drabbles I write. Rating will probably go up at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Karofsky shoved Kurt into Blaine's arms, "Why don't you see if your_boyfriend_ can help _fix_ you?"

Kurt winced at that, looking like he was about to start crying. Blaine glanced at Karofsky, then back to the boy in his arms. He held him at arms length, as though he was inspecting him. He turned Kurt around a few times before saying, "There's nothing I can work with here. If there's nothing broken, I can't fix it." That made Karofsky look dumbfounded as he stalked off, angry.

Blaine smiled at his little win as he looked down at his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek and added, "Are you okay, babe?" when Kurt stood there looking shocked.

It was only a few moments before he turned to hide his face into Blaine's neck and cling onto him, "I love you Blaine, but there are so many things you could fix about me."

"Stop it. Hush. There's nothing fixable. You're perfect."

Blaine broke into a smile when he felt the taller boy grin into his neck followed by a few short kisses to his neck. When Kurt removed his head, he was still smiling. He grabbed onto Blaine's hands and laced their fingers together, "Come on. Let's get to class."

The shorter boy stood there grinning proudly at Kurt. Never after an altercation that could leave him feeling as low as Blaine knew this one could, did Kurt want to go to class.

Blaine moved closer and lightly kissed his boyfriend's lips, "I love you."

Instead of the little peck Blaine wanted, Kurt deepened the kiss, letting it last a few seconds longer than was safe for school before ending it, "I love you," he whispered against Blaine's lips before dragging them both to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentions: eating disorders, self-harm.**

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of my mirror, looking at all of my flaws when there was a sharp knock on my bathroom door.<p>

"Yeah?" I called, noting it was only 6:30 in the morning and no one else in the house should be awake yet.

"I have one coffee with the name Kurt on it out here. Do you know where I could find him?"

I smile to myself, Blaine would always make the thoughts disappear, that is, until I looked in the mirror again and saw all those damn flaws.

"Mm," I call back softly through the door, "I might." I pulled my clothes back on – pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt – and opened the door for my boyfriend.

He was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door, holding two cups of coffee and still wearing his winter boots and his warm jacket, "Why didn't you take this off," I ask while taking a sip of the warm liquid.

Blaine smiles at me, "I couldn't wait that long to see your beautiful face." He leaned in and placed a tiny kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I start walking toward my room, aware that my dad or Carole could wake up by our voices, "Why are you here anyways? It's 6:30 in the morning on a Sunday."

He followed me down the stairs to my bedroom, "Oh, I just wanted to see you. And –" he hesitated for a moment " - Finn called me last night."

I sit down on the small sofa, pulling Blaine down with me after his jacket and boots had been removed. I snuggled into his side, forcing him to place his arm around me, "About what?" I mumbled. I was pretty sure I knew, but I had to ask.

Blaine didn't say anything for a little while, perhaps trying to figure out how to bring it up, "He said you weren't doing so good."

"Ah." Nice way to be vague. "With what?"

"Just," he shifted a little. I took it as him being uncomfortable, "You know, with eating and stuff."

I scoffed at him, "With eating? What's that even supposed to mean? That I ate a salad last night instead of the chicken? Because of one meal, suddenly I'm going back to not eating again?"

"Kurt – "

"No." I sit up, standing up to look down at him, "No, Blaine. It's not fair that every time I eat a little less than I should, or Finn _thinks_ he hears me after dinner, or I'm not totally happy for everyone to assume it's because I've gone back to old habits."

Blaine stared at me for a while. Then he got up, setting his coffee on the small table next to mine. He wrapped his arms around my tiny waist and pecked my cheek. He spoke in just a whisper, "Kurt. I know it's not fair. I also know that I ignored it last week when you didn't eat lunch. I ignored it a few days ago when I _know_ I heard you in the bathroom. I even ignored the new scars I saw. But I can't do that anymore, Kurt. I thought maybe you were having a hard time, a hard week. But then Finn called me and said it was happening at every meal. Every day. And I knew everything was back."

"Blaine." I tried to get out of his arms, not ready for this, but the more I struggled, the tighter he held me. I finally gave up, slumping against his chest.

"I love you, Kurt. And I don't want you to suffer. I want you to get better so you can see how beautiful I know you are every time I look at you."

I sniffle into his neck, "Okay," I say just above a whisper, "Okay. It has been a hard week. And maybe a hard few months. Maybe I have gone back on my ways because they comfort me. Because I need them. But, I don't know if I can stop again, Blaine. I don't know if I can go through all of it again."

"Kurt." He moved one hand up, curling it into my hair, pulling my face closer to his shoulder, holding me against him tighter, "I love you. I know you can get through it. You got through it once. I know it's a hard process, but I know you'll make it. You're such a strong person."

"I might need them, yes, but I also need you. I need to get help, and I know that. I just don't know if I'm ready to give everything up yet."

"It's hard. I watched you go through it last time. I'll help you."

I sigh into his neck, "I know you will." I signal it's the end of the conversation by ghosting my hand down his arm to grasp his left hand, using it to pull him into my bed. I lay down against his chest, letting him curl around me and bring the blankets up around us. I mumble out a tired, "Love you."

I feel his lips press to my hair, and him whisper that he loves me too before I'm taken by sleep.


End file.
